Learning the Basics of Time Force/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Learning the Basics of Time Force. Narrator: Tyteria, fourth planet of the solar system. The evil Dr. Typhoon turned this once thriving system into a wasteland of near extinction. General Hector Kosinski of the Tyterian army was successful in exiling this maniacal scientist to the barren, deserted planet Venom. Five years later, General Hector noticed strange activity coming from Venom. Eric McClain, Rito Sparks and Minka Mayer of the Defense Zector Squad were sent to investigate. Upon their arrival, Rito betrayed the team and Eric and Minka were captured by Typhoon. Perry barely escaped Venom with Minka and returned home to tell Gerald's son, Alex, about his grandfather's fate. A few years have passed. Typhoon has again invaded the solar system. General Hector has turned to a new Ranger team headed by Alex McClain to save Tyteria and to free the solar system once again to become, Power Rangers Delta Zero! The episode begins with with Dr. Typhoon working on a new plot, he worked up the technology to it. Dr. Typhoon: At last, the resurrection technology is finally complete. At last, his first resurrect was a success as he revive Frax. Frax: What, where am I, who are you?! Dr. Typhoon: I am Dr. Maximus Typhoon, ruler of Planet Vemon, I have resurrected you with a lot of technology to revive you. Frax: What is it that you want with me? Dr. Typhoon: You shall see soon enough, Frax. So, they spoke on what task needed to be done. At Cryo Prison, they released Gluto from his frozen figure from. Gluto: I'm free, how can I ever repay you, Frax? Frax: Dr. Typhoon has plans for us, Gluto, let's go. At last, they join up with Dr. Typhoon as they all escaped. (My Hero Academia Theme Song Plays) :Rocker ::You see the sunrise ::A new day's upon you ::You bite your nails, and ::your knees start to tremble ::The time is upon you to ::show them what you can do ::And soon they will know that ::THE DAY HAS COME! ::Go Go Power Rangers! ::Power Rangers Delta Zero! (Short instrumental) :Rocker ::Late into the night I hear it storming ::And into the rain is ::what I pray and I'm hoping ::Now I feel the pressure of the city ::Oh, how it eats me whole :Rapper ::Yo, here comes the Power Rangers, y'all :Rocker ::So many names and faces ::Sleepless nights spent in unknown places ::And everyday I walk ::straight into the great unknown :Rapper ::Go Go Power Rangers! ::Power Rangers Delta Zero! :Rocker ::I'm not to blame ::I'm gonna take a stand :Rapper ::Beware of Dr. Typhoon! :Rocker ::Say my name ::I'm telling you to reach out ::and finally take my hand! (Short instrumental) :Rocker ::Colliding fists ::they're what's going to make you ::You grit your teeth ::Or they're gonna break you ::The time is upon you to ::show them what you can do ::You're breaking the ::the mold to show you're ::NOT THEM! :Rocker ::Will we break through? ::I DON'T KNOW, DON'T KNOW ::The bells are ringing ::Come out and play now! ::The time is upon you to ::show them what you can do ::And soon they will know that ::THE DAY HAS COME! ::Go Go Power Rangers! ::Power Rangers Delta Zero! (The song ends with Delta Zero looking at the sky) Marco Morales (V.O.): Learning the Basics of Time Force! Meanwhile at Tyteria Academy, Alex and his team came as General Hector Kosinski gives his speech to the students in Tyteria Academy. General Hector Kosinski: Rangers, Dr. Typhoon will be expecting you all. So I want you to train as hard as you can, let's get started. During their training, Alex and their friends were practicing thier battle with trainer bots. Alexander "Alex" McCain: This one's mine. Marco Morales: Careful, Alex, there's too many for you to take out. Alexander "Alex" McCain: Don't worry about me, I think I can handle this. As he took out a couple of trainer bots, there were still plenty more as the others fought them. Percy Stark: Our turn, Guys! Chelsie Simmer: Delta Zero Blaster, fire! With the other time blasted at a few trainer bots, Alex took out a lot more on his own. General Hector Kosinski: That's enough training for today, Rangers. Brianna Kosinski: Yes, Father. Lieutenant Lena Torres: As for you, Alex. You've got a lot to learn about being a fine leader to the Delta Zero Ranger team, the key to ocomplishing it is "teamwork". Remember that, Alex. Alexander "Alex" McCain: Yes, Ma'am. General Hector Kosinski: Very good, Alex. Dismissed. With that, Alex and his friends gave a great salute. Altogether: Yes, Sir! Soon enough, there was an incoming approach coming form the Jet Mode of the Time Force Megazord. Lieutenant Lena Torres: General, we've got an incoming ship towards Planet Tyteria. General Hector Kosinski: Make ready, Lieutenant, inform Alex and the others at once. It's time we give the Time Force Rangers a fine welcome. Lieutenant Lena Torres: Right away, Sir. Just as Alex and his friends came, Lt. Torres and General Kosinski introduce the Time Force Rangers. General Hector Kosinski: Everyoe, we would like you to give the Time Force Rangers a pleseant welcome. Lieutenant Lena Torres: Wesley Collins, Jennifer Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip Regis, Eric Myers, Cercuit, welcome to Tyteria. Wesley Collins: Thank you for your noble welcome, Lieutenant Torres. With that, Alex and his friends were amazed to meet the Time Force Rangers. Percy Stark: (gasps with excitment) Is that who I think they are?! Chelsie Simmer: It's the Time Force Rangers from earth! Brianna Kosinski: Unbelievable, we're actually got to meet with the Time Force Rangers in person! Alexander "Alex" McCain: Incredible... Wesley Collins: You must be Alex McCain, it's good to finally meet you and your friends. Eric Myers: Didn't actually think there'd be any other rangers from other planets besides Aquitar and Mirinoi. Alexander "Alex" McCain: That's right, it's a good honor to meet you, Wes and Eric. Jennifer Scotts: It's nice to meet you, Brianna. Brianna Kosinski: It's nice to meet you too, Jen. Lucas Kendall: How do you do, Marco? Marco Morales: Well, just hanging out with my friends as always, Lucas. Katie Walker: I'm really happy to meet you, Chelsie. Chelsie Simmer: You two, Katie. Trip Regis: And it's a pleasure to meet you, Percy, I've heard you're a huge fan of ours. Circuit: It's really great to meet you guys. Percy Stark: Same here, Trip, Circuit. Alexander "Alex" McCain: So then, what brings you here from earth? Eric Myers: We've got trouble at Silver Hills, Ransik gathered us for help. Wesley Collins: Dr. Typhoon has resurrected Frax and freed Gluto from Time Force Custody, we'll need your help. Marco Morales: Are they serious? Percy Stark: It sounds like it, Marco. Alexander "Alex" McCain: Well, whatever the case, my team and I will be happy to help you in anyway we can, Wes. Wesley Collins: Excellent, let's get going. With that, they left Tyteria as they all make their way to earth. However as they arrived on the planet earth, Ransik came with Nadira were waiting for them. Ransik: Welcome to earth, Delta Zero Rangers. Chelsie Simmer: Wow....! I can't believe that we're actually on Planet Earth?! Marco Morales: Cool it, Chelsie. Percy Stark: Guys, look over there! (pointing at the Clocktower) That must be the Clock Tower of A Nick of Time Odd Jobs. Alexander "Alex" McCain: So, this is your base, am I right? Wesley Collins: That's right, Alex, this is where we gather for our ranger mission. Eric Myers: Ransik and Nadira gathered us for an important mission, we'll need your help. Ransik: Your enemy, Dr. Typhoon has worked up the technology to resurrect Frax and freed Gluto from Time Force Custody. Marco Morales: Well, that doesn't sound good. Percy Stark: How could Dr. Typhoon know that kind of technology to revive the dead? This doesn't make any sence. Chelsie Simmer: Well, at least it's not like Dr. Frankenstein all over again, I'll tell you that. Wesley Collins: It's not going to be easy, but we're gonna have to work together to keep Silver Hills safe. Alexander "Alex" McCain: Don't worry, Wes, my team and will do whatever it takes. Eric Myers: That's good to know. Then, Wes and Eric showed Alex how the Silver Guardians trained to fight. Alexander "Alex" McCain: Is this how you trained the new recruits, Wes? Wesley Collins: That's right, Alex, we tought them with full discipline and determination. Eric Myers: No arguement there, I always train those rookies to make ready to fight. Percy Stark: Wow, this could be the best thing ever! Brianna Kosinski: Don't get to excited, Percy, the Silver Guardians train to fight and protect the entire city long before lightspeed rescue came along. Alexander "Alex" McCain: Brianna's right, it's best we keep our guards up. Wesley Collins: My thoughts exactly, Alex, ???. Marco Morales: So, where do we start? Category:Power Rangers Delta Zero Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5